Saving one… Destroying the other
by Angelwings5683
Summary: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy. focuses on Emma, and all the relationships she has. has a couple of swear words in it.
1. prologue

Saving one…. Destroying the other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy.

Henrys memories have return and with true loves kiss from mother to son having broken the curse everyone remembers, why they are back in Storybrooke.

* * *

Hook casts a look to the floor as the betrayal shines brightly in Emma's eyes. He doesn't want to see that, he had only tried to do what was best for everyone. But the look in Emma's eyes stops him from explaining, stops him from telling her what that wicked witch had threaten him with. He hears the royals telling their daughter that they cast the curse but didn't send anything to hook, to get Emma. He didn't understand how they couldn't have sent it any more than they did. But he knew this was the proverbial nail in his coffin in Emma's eyes, so he turns on his heal and leaves them. He tried so hard not to look back at Emma, not to look back at the one person he had ever loved in a long time. He tried to keep his gazed focused straight ahead, and not to look at the woman he wanted but wasn't his, and after this would probably never be his.

Oh how he tried, yet he still failed. He could help himself from looking one last time.

"Mum. Mum." Henry had shouted,

Emma turned her eyes away from hooks retreating back to gaze at her son who was on the floor above her. "Yes kid." She replied as she saw him stood by Regina, his other mother. Well technically stood, Regina was stood and Henry was half way hanging over the barrier, hollering at her.

Regina's look was priceless. You could see the love on her face at having henry back, but also the fear since Henry was hanging over the barrier.

"Mum….." Henry began

"Kid I love you but I swear if u fall over that barrier and split your head open. I am gonna have Whale patch you up so I can personally crack open your head. Understand?" Emma said smiling at her son. Regina sent her a grateful look as henry straightened up,

"Sorry mum, but did you know I caught mum making out with Robin Hood. I mean the robin hood." Henry was smiling whilst Regina just blushed, if the blush was any brighter she could challenge her sister to a colour competition, because the red she was wearing would definitely out do Zelena's green.

Snow, David and Emma all giggled, which made Regina blush more, even robin who was stood by them now had a tint of red to his cheeks.

When Regina managed to control herself she turned to Henry.

"You…" was all she got out before Henry took off laughing and shouting. "Mum help, mums gonna get me." His happiness was infectious and soon everyone was laughing.

When Henry reached Emma, his laughing stopped, and tears filled his eyes. Regina noticed the change in her son. She and Robin had come down the stairs following the laughing Henry, but this sudden change had Regina confused, about what could have changed in the last 5 seconds that had caused such an emotional change in her son.

Although Regina was confused Emma sure as hell wasn't. She hugged her son to her body and spoke softly to him.

"He loved you Henry, and he knew you loved him. He loved you don't think he didn't, and he knew your memories hadn't returned. But honey he knew, he knew the real you loved him, would always love him."

Emma's words to Henry clued everyone in on the sudden shift in emotions. Regina was glad Emma had understood what was wrong but also a little jealous that she hadn't been able to decipher her sons emotional shift.

Through his hiccups and his tears Henry spoke into his mother's chest.

"I…." hiccup. "I wan…." Hiccup. "I nee…." Hiccup

Instead of listening to his broken speech Emma just hugged him tighter and said

"Not a problem kid we will go see him now."

With that she nodded to the others stood around and led henry out of the building to his father's grave.

Snow told Regina that Emma would probably call her later, but Henry needed to say goodbye first. Regina although she was upset at having to watch her son leave her again, she understood.

Snow and David caught up to Emma and henry at the graveside only to find Emma stood a few metre's from Neal's grave, giving Henry time with his father alone.

Emma had heard anyone approaching her so when David put his hand on her shoulder she jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry Emma, I didn't mean to scare you, but we thought you might need some moral support." David spoke softly

Emma turned towards the pair just enough to talk to them without being rude by not looking at them, so she could keep an eye on Henry in case he needed her.

"So you told me you cast the spell and that you both have half a heart but what you didn't tell me was why." Emma spoke, just as softly as David had done so she didn't disturb Henry's moment alone.

David didn't answer though snow did.

"We went to see the good witch of the south and she told us that she didn't have magic strong enough to stop Zelena, that her light magic wasn't enough. But when we mentioned you." Snow took a breath before continuing. "Emma you are the production of true love, and there is no stronger magic in the world then true love, not light not dark, nothing is stronger that true love." Snow took another breath. "We didn't know what Zelena had planned, all we knew was she needed the baby and after speaking to Glinda, we knew you were the only one that could defeat Zelena, the curse was the only chance we had to get to you and save the baby." Snow finished and her breath came out in a huff.

Before Emma could respond in any way Henry called to her, so without a word to snow and David she turned on her heal and walked towards her son.

With every step Emma took a voice spoke to her.

'They cast the curse' step. 'They need your help'

Just before she took her final step to stand next to Henry the voice spoke in an angered voice.

'They didn't come back for you, they came back so you could save the baby. So you could risk your life for the life of the child they want.'

The last step brought her to her son's side. As she placed her arm around his shoulders David shouted the baby's coming.

Henry shrugged out from under his mother's arm and grabbed her hand pulling her towards his grandparents.

Emma moved on autopilot, she walked towards them got in her car, and even drove to the hospital all the time her thoughts were elsewhere.

She had been ok with them having a baby but knowing they had cast the curse, changed everything.

They had sent her through the portal, they had sent her away, to save her. But no they didn't do that with this one, they decided to destroy her new life so she could save it. They decided this was the one they had to keep, and consequences be damned. Would they even mourn her if the wicked bitch of the west killed her because she wasn't strong enough, or would they just mourn the fact that this new baby, the baby they decided to keep at all costs would continue to be in danger.

Emma was lost in her own world, being pulled along the corridor by Henry. When they wheeled snow into a room, Emma and Henry stayed outside. Emma still sat in silence as Henry called Regina, called his other mother. Emma was conflicted, and angry what made IT more important than anything else. What made IT more important than…?

"Mum?" Henry had interrupted her thoughts. Emma looked up at her son with sad eyes which she had tried so hard to cover, but Henry could still clearly see.

She gave him a small smile and nod so he would continue, "mum are you ok, is it the….."

Henry didn't get to finish what he was saying as Emma had clasped a gentle hand over her son's mouth.

"Shhhh. Henry lets just keep that between us for the moment ok."

Although Henry was confused as to why she want to keep it a secret he nodded just as Regina appeared,

"Right them Emma let's get to work." Regina spoke.

* * *

A.N

I know it was a little short and started off a little slow but if I continue it, into a multi chapter story I had to set the foundations first. if I conintue it will probably be hook swan but not sure yet.

If you want to know what happens now the baby is born, and what secret Emma and Henry are hiding let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

Saving one…. Destroying the other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy.

* * *

Emma moved on around the corridor of the hospital listening to Regina telling her what to do, listening to Regina telling her, how to secure the surrounding area around Snows room. She focused as much as she could on the task at hand, but her mind was pre occupied with everything she had just discovered. Her ears had a hard time listening to Regina's instructions, because her ears were honed in on Snows screams, as her contractions grew closer and closer.

Emma had to get out of here. She had to get away from this. She looked at Regina, then hugged Henry close to her body, kissing him, and telling him all the things she wished were true.

"I will be back, Henry. It's about time we took the fight to her, and good always wins right?" Emma had said hoping beyond hope she would be able to win, and come back to her son.

With Henrys smile and confirmation that good always wins, Emma relinquished her hold on him and gave him to Regina who promised she would keep him safe.

Hook had come to the hospital, wanting to help, but Emma didn't have time for him or anyone else so when David stepped out of Snows room and stopped her she was at breaking point.

"Take hook with you Emma." David had said

"No. I am doing this on my own I don't need him there." She replied

"Emma listen to me I don't want you there alone, she has Rumplestiltskin on her side you are outnumbered." David tried again

Emma saw red, because all she had heard from that conversation is that he didn't trust her to be able to do it alone. That she wasn't good enough by herself to save his kid.

"You know what, I am not a child. I don't need Hook or anyone else with me, so go focus on your wife, who in case you hadn't noticed is about to give birth to your baby." Emma had tried to keep the anger out of her voice but from the look on David's face she knew she hadn't succeeded.

Emma turned on her heal and walked out, but she still heard David command Hook to go with her, so she slowed her pace down so Hook could catch up.

When she felt his presence close to her, she didn't bother turning as she spoke.

"Hook, you are not coming with me, if you want to be of some use stay here. Protect my son. If I fail I don't want him to be hurt. I know him he will try and help to keep that baby safe, and she will hurt him. She already had a knife to his throat once. So if you want to help me, then stay and protect Henry."

She didn't see Hook nod his head, or turn around to go do as she asked, because she had increased her pace again and was practically storming out of the hospital.

Emma arrived at the wicked bitches place, and for the first time she sent a silent prayer to anyone who would listen.

"Please help me succeed now. Because the other way would be too hard. Please."

When she had finished her pleas, she raised her head to see Zelena and Rumple stood a few meters in front of her.

"What's wrong Zelena can't fight you own battles, you have to have the dark one with you. Tut tut what a wimp." Emma knew she was standing on thin ice but she was too angry to care. "Even Regina tried to kill Snow herself, without anyone's help. I guess Regina just has an inner strength you don't."

Emma should have shut up, before mentioning Regina's name, because Zelena suddenly turned back to her green self and sent Emma flying across the field with a wave of her hand. Zelena and the dark one had followed Emma's flight path and walked up to her. Zelena waved the dark ones dagger and commanded him to inflict pain on the savior.

Emma had hit her head on a covered rock as she had landed on the ground, and the blood was starting a steady flow from her head wound as the dark one started his physical assault.

Rumples face held a look of pain and remorse every time he landed a blow to Emma. The woman his son had loved, the woman his son had a child with. But no matter how much he fight against himself to try and stop the pain he was inflicting, he just wasn't strong enough.

The beating didn't last long, Emma soon found herself looked in the cell that Rumple had occupied. Because Zelena had a baby to go get.

Emma sat there in the cell, she knew she had to get out she had to help, but the problem was she didn't want to save it, god she hadn't even laid eyes on it and yet she already hated it. But Emma knew she had to get that necklace, she had to stop Zelena, the only way to ensure Henry still existed was to get the necklace, it would work the other way to but she wasn't ready to give up on the idea of getting the necklace just yet. Emma felt her strength returning and as she continued to think of her son a brilliant white light surrounded her and sure enough Emma ended up collapsed on the floor at the side her son.

The hospital felt like a bee hive everyone buzzing around. Zelena had beaten Emma back to the hospital and had taken the baby. Belle, red and helped Emma to her feet, as Regina held henry back, so not to cause any unintentional harm to his mother. David came out of the room and walked over to Emma, he had anger in his eyes as he spoke,

"She took him, she took your brother." David said.

The people who had all gathered outside the room where Snow still lay could hear her sobs, and her cries of "not again"

Everyone could understand the pain Snow must be feeling and David's anger. Emma however felt as if all of David's anger was point at her, she had failed. With soft words spoken Emma looked at David.

"Because I failed." Was all she said in a whispered childlike voice.

David grabbed Emma's arms and said "don't worry we will get him back. She will not take him from us." But what David hadn't realized was that because he was distraught and angry he had grabbed Emma's arm tightly. So tightly that it reinforced Emma's beliefs that he hated and blamed her for the loss of his baby, a baby he would not lose, the one he wouldn't give up on.

With a small smile to belle, and a nod to Regina Emma pulled her arm away from David's grip, just as Regina frozen everyone in place.

The only people who could move, happened to be the person who cast the freezing spell, and the one person it wouldn't work on. Emma walked over to her son who was as frozen as everyone else, she kissed his head, and before she turned to Regina said loving to him

"I will always love you, no matter what."

Regina's eyes filled with moisture but no tears fell. Before she could speak Emma did.

"Remember your promise Regina, you hated snow white who happened to be a little girl for breaking her promise. So don't you do the same. Please, don't break your promise."

Regina spoke "I won't break it." But she was speaking to nothing, Emma had already gone.

Emma appeared before the wicked witch.

"This is over, Zelena. Good always wins evil, so what makes you think that good, that I won't win the wicked witch." Emma spoke calmly as she walked towards Zelena.

Before Zelena could reply Emma magically pushed Zelena into the wall behind her. Emma however wasn't done yet, Rumples dagger was magically taken from Zelena and deposited into Emma's hand.

"Go Gold, belle is at the hospital go to her."

Zelena was pissed, in fact she was beyond pissed, as she charged towards Emma. Emma felt Zelena's hand pierce her chest and wrap around her heart. But all Emma did was smile and magically teleport the basinet which cradled the baby, Regina's heart, David's sword, the golden brain and Rumples dagger, before she spoke.

When everything had disappeared, Emma gently wrapped her fingers around Zelena wrist and said.

"Your mother tried to do this once."

Back at the hospital Regina still had everyone held in a frozen position, including Snow who had been stubborn enough to get out of bed to see what was going on. They were still frozen so that Emma had time to do what needed to be done, but as the basinet and the other items appeared, Regina lost control of the spell she had cast. She lost control because she had sunk to her knees and let the tears fall. Tears that she had been on the verge of shedding since Emma had left.

Snow ran towards the basinet, as did her husband snow picked up her new born baby as David pulled them both into his side. They both seemed to be in another world but, Henrys words soon pulled them back to the here and now.

"If the baby's here why is mum. Why didn't she come back too?" Henry was confused but when he turn to his mum who was still knelt on the floor he was suddenly overwhelmed fear, and sadness.

Regina couldn't look at her son, she cast a quick glance at belle, who was also crying because she knew what was happening. Rumple was running towards them, so he would comfort belle and hopefully stop the charming's from killing her, after they found out the truth. Regina took a deep breath and lowered her head as she began to speak into the floor.

"I am sorry Henry your mother came to me two days ago with a plan."

* * *

A.N

Well now the fun begins, next chapter will be what Emma and Regina spoke about. but i would like to have a couple more reviews, letting me know, what you think.

was it good? bad? getting there? or whatever. please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Saving one…. Destroying the other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy.

* * *

Regina began to tell everyone what had happened two days ago, and as she did her mind replayed the events.

Knock knock.

Regina heard the knocking and went to answer her door.

"Miss Swan, you're early for your lesson." Regina said as she turned around and walked back into the house, leaving Emma to follow her in.

Regina hadn't been paying any attention, to what Emma was doing as she assumed that Snow Whites daughter was just in a hurry to save the day. But Emma's words stopped her from walking any further away.

"Belle found something in one of Gold's dusty ass books. A back up plan so to speak." Emma had spoken but it wasn't her words which stopped Regina but the defeated tone Emma had used when saying them

Regina took a gentle hold on Emma's are and led her to the sitting room, "That sounds interesting. Do tell." Regina said trying to sound nonchalant about it, even though she had begun to worry slightly.

Emma took a deep breath and looked away from Regina. The woman might have been evil, but at the moment she was trying, and what she had done for Emma and Henry had meant so much. If Regina had still been evil to the core this would have been easier. But she wasn't and Emma didn't want to see the pity in Regina's eyes as she told her what belle had found out.

"If we can't get the necklace and remove her powers, the book says that if a person with powerful good magic willingly sacrifices them self then it will destroy her."

Before Emma could continue Regina interrupted "Emma you can't, think of Henry, think of your parents."

Emma's head whipped up so fast it was a wonder she didn't break it.

"You think I haven't thought about them. Regina if we can't get the necklace, then the baby will not have a life, one of us will constantly have to be around to protect him or her. Until we succeed, and if we fail, if we let our guard down and she manages to get the baby. Not only will it destroy Mary Margaret and

David in this time line, but will cause Mary, no would mean the end of Snow White and like you said no Snow White, no me which means no Henry. It is only a plan B Regina. A just in case I am not strong enough to get the necklace plan."

Regina looked at Emma, before speaking.

"What do your parents say to your plan B idea?"

Emma didn't bat an eyelid before saying.

"They don't know I haven't told them, yet. Belle is sworn to secrecy, and I don't want you telling them either. I will them before I decide to do it."

"Then why tell me now Emma, you could have told me, at the point if you decide to do it or not."

"I am telling you Regina because I will need your help. I will need you to stop them from stopping me, and because I want you to promise me something."

"Emma you have my word I will look after Henry if you go through with this idiotic plan B."

"Thanks Regina but I knew you would take care of him, that isn't what I want you to promise. But I need you to promise me that you will do as I ask before I ask it. It is nothing bad, I swear."

Regina looked at Emma, promising something before knowing what it is, is a foolish idea. But foolish as it may be, Regina couldn't refuse, this could be Emma's last request if she went ahead with plan B.

"I promise Emma, that I will do what you ask."

For the first time since Emma had walked in a small smile graced her lips, as relief washed over her.

"Thank you Regina. If it has to happen I need you to do what you did to me and Henry, I need you to take away Henry's memories of me and Neal. All of his memories of me. Also if you think it can be done, snow and David's too. I don't want them to remember me. I don't think I could do this knowing Henry will remember me and that I died, and so did his father. I don't want him to have that pain."

Regina looked at Emma she could understand where Emma was coming from, after all she had done the same thing. But this was different, Emma was sacrificing herself to save everyone, and she wanted the 3 most important people to her to forget everything. But a promise is a promise.

"I promise." Those two words hurt Regina more than they should have. More than she would have liked. "When you decide it needs to be done I will do what I can to help." Regina finished saying after she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"You will know when it is time and thank you Regina. I knew you would want what was best for Henry." Emma said as she stood and left.

Regina was left sitting in her sitting room thinking that her promise might not be what was best for Henry. The thought of taking the memory of his mother from him made her feel more evil than she had ever been.

During Regina's story belle hadn't been listening but remembering what she had told Emma two days ago.

Emma had come into the shop to ask belle if she had anything that could help her get Zelena's necklace, but belle hadn't heard Emma come in or even the words Emma spoke she was too busy trying to digest the words she had just read.

She did however realize she wasn't alone when Emma leaned over her shoulder and began to read from the same book. Emma must have been mid-sentence when belle forcefully slammed the book closed, she didn't want Emma reading it.

"What can I help you with Emma?" She had asked in what she hoped was her normal voice.

"well I did come to ask you a question, but I think I would like to know what is in that book that you don't want me to see." Emma asked with a smirk. Belle's shiftiness didn't go unnoticed by Emma, and it had her curiosity peaked.

"Nothing Emma, it's just, I mean I was just trying to see if there was a way to save Rumple from Zelena."

"Belle I don't know if you know this but I have a super power of sorts which tells me whenever anyone is lying, and you friend are telling a big whopping lie." Emma told belle. But before belle could move Emma had the book in her hands and was flicking through the pages.

"I really don't want to have to read all this belle so could you please tell me what page you were reading, and remember I read the first few lines so I will know if it is the right page." Emma said as she paused from flicking the pages.

Belle told Emma the page number and she knew the moment Emma had read it all, as her face paled.

"Well I guess if all else fails this will definitely work." Emma said and tried to smile through her shock. After Emma made belle swear not to mention this to anyone she left the store.

Belle knew she should tell snow but she promised Emma. She just hoped that Emma didn't have to go through with the books plan.

The sound of sobbing brought Regina and belle back to the present. Regina raised her head from the floor to see Henry and snow openly crying, and their angry eyes looking in her direction. Belle felt her own tears running down her cheeks, as rumples arms came around her. But before Regina could say or do anything to comfort Henry and the other, Henry suddenly burst out saying

"She can't do this, she can't die. She's having a baby, the baby will die too."

All eyes looked at Henry.

Including Regina's before purple smoke surrounded her and she disappeared. All eyes then turned to belle who was crying. But not only for what she knew Emma was going to do but because it had been her who had told Emma, what she had found that day.

"Wait a second lad, are you saying your mum got pregnant by the flying monkey."

Hook said astonished

Henry didn't have a clue what hook was talking about, what flying monkey.

"Mum told me the day before we came back to Storybrooke. She and Walsh were gonna have a baby, and she wanted to know if I was ok with it, before she told Walsh. What flying monkey are you talking about?"

Hook remembered Henry hadn't been there when Walsh had turn into a flying monkey so he didn't know.

Regina had transported herself to Emma. She got there just in time to hear Emma say

"The reason it didn't work for you mother is because I am more powerful."

Emma gently wrapped her hand around Zelena's wrist and continued speaking.

"But this time, I am allowing someone to take my heart. I give it to you willingly."

With that said Emma stepped back and Zelena was literally left holding Emma's heart in her hand.

"NO" Regina screamed as she ran towards the pair, but before she could do anything, Zelena smirked and crushed Emma's heart as she said

"Sorry sis, you lose"

Emma's body fell motionless to floor. Regina knelt by Emma's body and watched as Zelena's smile grew wider.

"No sis I am sorry, we win." Was all Regina said as she cradled Emma's body, and watched Zelena be surrounded by a bright light before it engulfed her and she was no more.

Regina held Emma and transported them both back to the hospital.

* * *

A.N

well Emmas dead, but will she stay that way? and what will her parents have to say to Regina. Pregnant Henry did Keeps Emmas secret. Zelena crushed Emmas heart, so what does that mean for flying monkey baby? let me know what you think.

P.S

this chapter was written on my Ipad i think i got all the mistakes, but just in case i didnt sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Saving one…. Destroying the other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy.

* * *

A.N

two chapters in one day. which never happens. but PiperPaigeP3 who followed my earlier story and who's reviews was one the helped keep that story alive, asked for a quick update. so this chapter was uploaded quick because she asked.

* * *

Regina appeared in the hospital sat on the floor with Emma's head resting in her lap. The tough as nails evil queen, who supposedly had the most resilient heart, felt her heart breaking. Breaking for the woman who was lying dead in her lap, breaking for the parents who had yet again lost their first born, breaking for her son who had lost the woman who had given him life, but also breaking because of what she had do to next. Her heart was breaking because of a promise she would not break.

Snow was paralyzed, she could move it was a wonder how she managed to keep hold of her newborn son. Next to her David stood stock still with both fists clenched, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter. Emma's blonde hair laying across Regina's lap.

Regina had unconsciously been stroking Emma's hair, but at David's shout of. "Get your hands off my daughter" she stopped.

David must have found the strength to move as he began to advance on Regina, and Emma's body. Regina stood and gently placed Emma's head on the floor, she walked towards her son knowing she had to comfort him then take him home and do as Emma had asked her to do.

David picked Emma up and placed her body on a gurney, as Regina tried to drag Henry into her body. Henry however fought her embrace. He wanted his mother. He needed his mother. Snow moved and joined her husband who hadn't moved from Emma's side.

Henry was shouting at Regina, to let him go but she wouldn't she wouldn't release her hold on him.

"LET HIM GO." Snows angry words vibrated through Regina's body. Regina was so shocked by everything that had happened, that the angry words from Snow caused her to loose grip on her son, enough for him to escape her.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Henry running towards the bed where his mother lay, Snow placing her son in David's arms in order for her to cradle the distraught boy as he reached his mother's side. The three of them stood there in a world of the own, a world of pain and sorrow. All the people who had gathered in the hospital to greet the new royal where all stood with tears flowing freely down there face. The only one who wasn't there crying was Hook who had left the hospital as soon as Regina appeared with Emma's dead body.

Hook who was now wandering around Storybrooke lost in grief. The second love of his life was dead. His first love he had loved and lost and by some miracle he had found love again. But Emma there was no one who would or could ever take Emma's place in his heart. He managed to make his way to the docks where he surrendered to his emotions. Where he screamed Emma's name and cursed the heavens for allowing her to be gone. Emma's name was the last word to leave his lips as his body crumbled into a heap as he broke down in tears.

Regina went to take a step towards the trio stood there in mourning, when red placed a restraining hand or her arm.

"Get your hand of me wolf." Regina all but growled out. "I made a promise to Emma, and I will be damned if I break it."

Red could see that Emma's death was taking a toll on the evil queen. So she moved her hand and whispered to Regina.

"If Emma wanted this then I won't stand in your way, but Regina give him a few more minutes with his mother before you take her from him. Give him a few more minutes with his grandparents and them with him. Because once you take Emma from them, you take them from each other."

Red saw raw pain flash over Regina's eyes before her eyes betrayed her and she shed more tears. This woman had cause so much pain but red had to do it she had to pull the Regina to her and offer what comfort she could.

"I..I…I didn't think of…. I didn't realize that…. I should have known that by taking Emma away from them that it would destroy the link they have to each other. I don't think Emma realized that either. She just didn't want them to be hurt by her death." Regina took a breath but didn't pull away from reds embrace. "I don't want to do it red, but I promised and Emma made sure I remembered my promise before she left. It was he last wish. How can I not do it?"

Regina pulled back slightly from reds embrace, and looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping red would have an idea of how to keep them together, and keep her promise to Emma. But red had nothing. It was a choice of allowing them to stay together as grandparents and grandson, by breaking her promise or keeping her promise and taking more from Henry than she had originally realized.

Red and Regina knew that there really wasn't two choices here. There was only one. Regina would not break her promise.

Regina finally stepped away from red to compose herself. She closed her eyes and mustered every ounce of strength she had left to help her cross the room and follow Emma's last wishes.

Snow felt reginas presence behind her and without turning or letting go of Henry, who she held in a vice like grip said in a deep deadly voice.

"I lost her once because of you, I will not lose her again. You are not taking her from me."

Regina smiled sadly, she had only promised Emma she would try and erase her from her parent's memories. With Snows determination of not letting her do that she could honestly say she tried and that wouldn't break her promise. But Henry didn't have that luxury Emma wanted his memories gone regardless.

"Ok Snow but I need Henry." Regina spoke softly, she didn't want to cause them anymore pain but she had to keep her promise.

Henry turned in his grandmother's arms and glared at his mother, as he shook his head.

"Henry Em… your mum told me told do this, she made me promise." Regina spoke as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. When Henry would budge Regina used a little more force. When Henry realized his grandmother had let him go and Regina was successfully pulling him from his mother's side he snapped.

He pushed Regina forcefully away and demanded his grandparents move.

"You all did this, my mum is dead and it is because of all of you. She died to protect him." Henry said pointing to the infant. "She left me to protect him. Just so that you two." He said pointing to his grandparents. "Didn't go through it again. So you two could raise your baby. So you could have the baby you always wanted." Henry was on a roll as he then turned his anger on his mother. "And you, you knew she was gonna do this and said nothing. You let her die alone. You made her a promise that you are not going to keep. I will not let you take her from me. I won't let you…" Henry could say anymore his young body literally ran out of steam, as he all but threw himself on his mother's body.

He whispered to her. "I won't let you go, mum. I love you too much to lose you." He placed a kiss to his mum's cheek as his tears fell from his face and splashed on his mother's cold dead body.

A bright light appeared next to Henrys hand as it was laid over where his mother's heart should reside. When the light vanished it left in its place a knitted blanket. In fact it left Emma's knitted blanket.

Wrapped inside of it was a dull still heart. A heart wrapped in Emma's blanket could only mean one thing. It was Emma's heart.

Henry picked up the heart gently, and stared at it. "why.. why isn't it beating?" he asked the same people who he had just been shouting at.

But the three stood there as shocked as he was at emmas heart being here, beating or not.

"this easy my boy." Rumple spoke. All eyes turned to him.

"Your mother willing sacrificed her own life in order to save of the life of someone, she was jealous of, someone she resented, someone she had not really met but already hated. Your mother's heart was so pure Henry that she sacrificed herself to save him even though she felt all of this. Because this was the only way he would be able to have a life worth living. A life without looking over his shoulder wondering if that day would be the day his life was to end. That is why your love, your determination not to let her go brought her heart back." The shocked expression on both David's and Snows face was immeasurable. They hadn't known Emma had felt like that.

"Then why isn't it beating." Regina spoke.

"Because it wasn't Henrys love that nurtured her my dear, it wasn't Henry who gave her life and brought her into the world." Rumple answered, it was cryptic but everyone knew who he was talking about.

Snow reach forward to take the heart from Henry.

"Now wait dearie, magic comes with a price. Do you want to know what the price is." Rumple halted Snows movements.

"Get on with it imp." Regina spat out.

"Emma is 30 the price for restoring her life will cost dear snow. 6 months. Both she and Emma will remain in a comatose state, living Emma's memories, feeling what Emma felt as if it was the first time. 1 month for every 5 years of the young princess's life." Rumple got out

Snow looked from rumple to David, from David to Henry, from Henry to her son and from her son to Emma's heart. Could she sacrifice the first 6 months of her son's life in order to save the life of a daughter who would never truly be hers, her daughter who already hated her son? And what about her unborn grandchild?

* * *

A.N

so Snow has a dilema, what do you all think. should she, or shouldnt she? please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Saving one…. Destroying the other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy.

* * *

Snow couldn't take her eyes off of Emma's heart, and for moments that felt like minutes or even hours should couldn't do anything. She could feel the eyes of everyone one her, waiting for her to do what needed to be done. Snow gave Henry a small sad smile as she walked past him to stand by David. She took hold of David's hand and led him into the room she had not long since left after giving birth to her son.

"Snow you cant." David spoke as soon as snow closed to the door.

"How can I not? She is our daughter. She is carrying or grandchild." Snow just looked at him as she spoke the sad look never leaving her face.

"Snow think of our son. He needs his mother. He needs you. You can't just leave him for 6 months you can't…" David started but snow wouldn't let him finish

"Don't you think I know what I am sacrificing, I am going to miss out on nursing yet another child. I am going to miss out on the first 6 months of his life. But this is our daughter's life David. I life she sacrificed for our son. But not only her life but her unborn child's life too, and what about Henry. His mother is gone. I remember what it was like losing a mother at a young age. I have to do this."

"Our son needs you." David tried again

"I know, charming. But Henry needs his mother." Snow held up her hand halting david from interrupting. "Please just listen. It will be for 6 months, then he will have me until my dieing day. Emma needed me too, when she was a baby, but that didn't stop us from doing what was right." Snow stopped and hugged her husband. Before heading towards the door she had just locked. As she placed her hand on the lock she turn once again and spoke.

"She needed a mother to look after her then, but now she needs her mother to bring her back to life. She gave me back my true love when she broke the curse. She ensured our son would have a life, no matter how she feels about him. She saved him. Now it is my turn to save her." With that said she walked out the door towards everyone.

"So how does this work Rumple." Snow asked, in a voice which covered up her feelings. Covered up that fact that what she really wanted to do was turn to her husband and carry their son home.

"I would suggest that since this isn't going to be a medical thing but magical, you do this in a room and a bed that is comfortable. As you will be there for 6 months."

It was decided that this should take place at Regina's. She had guest rooms, one in which snow and Emma would be in, one for David and the new baby. Henry of course could have his old room and she would keep hers. Henry had asked Red to go find Hook as he needed to know what was going on.

The group had just settled Emma into guest bed when Hook came in with Red. He saw Emma laid on the bed, and Henry cradling a heart that lay gently in his hands on top of a wool blanket.

"So it's true. Emma's heart really is back. She really will be ok?" Hook said with a voice full of relief, wonder, amazement and joy.

Regina gave a small nod as just as Henry grabbed his hand and gave him a megawatt smile.

Snow took her son from David, and held him close as she spoke to him. "I love you, and I will be back before you can even remember I am gone." She gave her son back to his father. "I love you, and I will be back before you know it." She kissed both father and son, but as she moved to lay at the side of Emma she spoke over her shoulder with a smile. "If our son doesn't have a name by the time I get back I am naming him after my father."

After she got herself comfortable she looked to rumple for confirmation as she spoke. "So I take Emma's heart and place it in her chest, which should start the whole process right?"

At Rumples nod, snow motioned for Henry to give her Emma's heart. When she held it it began to glow, but didn't beat. She didn't understand, Rumple had said it would light up and beat when she touched it. When she heard the room sigh with resignation that it was working she realized that maybe it wasn't beating because she was too conflicted, her love for her daughter wasn't as strong anymore. It was in that moment that Snow realized Emma had been right to worry, and have mixed emotions towards her brother. If snow didn't love Emma as much as she once had, even after saving her son that what did that say about her being a mother. Snow asked Henry to give her his mother's blanket, which he had kept when giving snow Emma's heart. When she had the blanket in her hand she moved her thumb delicately across Emma's name and closed her eyes.

She remembered the day granny was knitting this. She was sat at one side of the great table back at the castle, granny sat knitting at the other side. Snow was stroking her stomach hoping her unborn daughter could feel the love snow had for her. She remembered how heartbroken she was when she gave Emma to charming to place in that wardrobe. She thought back to Emma asking which curse was worse, then she remembered the way Emma had looked the day they stood in what should have been her nursery, the way she was scared because Snow, her mother was there to look out for her. Snow was so lost in thinking about Emma she hadn't felt the heart in her hand start beating.

"You did it." Had been whispered from Henry's mouth, and that was what brought her to the present. She gave henry a smile before rolling on her side and place Emma's heart where it belonged. It took mere seconds before Snow fell into a deep 6 months sleep, and Emma's chest began to rise and fall.

"Hook is staying too mum." Henry told Regina. The look in Henrys eyes left no room for argument, and all though she could see the pirate wanted to protest she knew he wouldn't. He couldn't protest because his eyes had never left Emma's face, so his heart wouldn't allow him to leave her.

Although David, Hook and Henry didn't want to leave the room, which held their loved ones Regina knew they needed to eat, especially David. So she ushered them out on a promise that as soon as they had eaten they could return. Not that she believed for a second she could have stopped them anyway.

David was the last to leave because he had want to check on them both first. When he was sure he was alone he kissed his wife's head before rounding the bed to Emma's side. He bent as low as he could without crushing his son and whispered in Emma's ear.

"She had better be alright Emma, because my son needs his mother." With that said he left the room.

Snow woke up in a black room, last thing she remembered was putting Emma's heart back into place. But where the hell was she now.

"Mary Margret." A voice called out.

"Emma" she called back and suddenly she saw the movement, she saw Emma coming towards her. Snows guilt at everything she had done to Emma became overwhelming and she moved at a quick pace to embrace her daughter. Emma turned from Snow and began pacing. Snow felt the hurt and pain pierce her heart at Emma's rejection. That was until Emma starting talking.

"no. no. no. you can't be dead. I did this so he would live. So he would have his family. You can't be here. You can't." Emma was rambling and she knew it, but she had done this so he could have a proper life, a life she had wanted. Mary Margret could be here. Before snow could explain what was going off, Emma closed her eyes and it looked like she was listening to something.

"You have to go back your son needs you." But before Emma could say anything else she was sucked away from in front of Snows eyes. Leaving Snow to stare after her in the darkness.

"Emma. Emma." Snow kept calling. "Emma. Em…" suddenly Snow lost the power of speech as an image began to make its way through the darkness.

* * *

A.N

well what do you think. Snow realizing she has replaced Emma in her heart, and david being a dick. I know I ask this all the time, but please review. I dont want to continue with this if people are not enjoying it, because for me that is the only reason to write anything, to let someone enjoy my crazy imagination.


	6. Chapter 5

Saving one…. Destroying the other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy.

* * *

Snow stood mesmerized as the image got brighter and brighter before her eyes. She couldn't see Emma anywhere, well not the Emma she had become accustomed to.

What she did see was a memory that Emma had but obviously didn't remember. Snow saw herself holding the new born Emma with tears in her eyes telling her husband he had to take her, to save her. She knew this was what was happening, even though all she could see was what Emma must have seen. She could feel how Emma had felt loved and secure and warm wrapped in the blanket which had been laying tightly in her mother's arm. She could hear sound but it just came over as noise not words. But who expected a new born baby to be able to understand words after being born only minutes before.

As she hand Emma over to David, the feelings changed and for a few moments she felt her newborn's anxiety at leaving her mother's arms, that anxiety was soon replaced however with a feeling of being safe, as soon as she lay in her daddy's arms.

Snows body was being bombarded with emotions, emotions that were not hers but her daughters, emotions that she had had in that exact moment. Her feelings over sadness at having to lose her baby, the feelings of dread knowing that charming only had moments to get their daughter to the wardrobe to save her life, and also the heartache at everything she was about to lose. She knew her past emotions would be a constant throughout Emma's memories as she hadn't been there the problem was she was also having a hard time controlling the emotions she felt now. The snow white that had become a part of adult Emma's life had to try and control her current emotions, for she knew this was the first of many memories she would have to face.

The image changed and mummy snow was no longer there. Snow could feel that baby Emma still felt safe in her daddy's arms but she could also feel baby Emma's confusion at being jostled about.

Snow had read Henrys book and her and David had spoken about what had happened on his way to the wardrobe so she knew he was in the middle of fighting Regina's guards. The current snow felt worry and fear. Even though she knew baby Emma had made it to the wardrobe unharmed she couldn't help but worry. It was like watching a horror movie when you know the killer is stood behind the door the person is about to open, you still jump out of your skin when his face appears.

But baby Emma still felt safe, even when a shiny metal line came into her view she didn't worry. Snow on the other hand drew in a sharp breath and held it. The blade of the sword had come so close to her daughter. Baby Emma's emotion didn't change until her daddy had placed her into the wardrobe. It was in that second her baby had felt fear for the first time. But she didn't cry or scream because she could still see her daddy's face.

Suddenly the picture went blank and snow could feel her baby's fear and anxiety come full force. With daddy's face no longer there to comfort her baby Emma began to cry. The picture stayed black for only a few second but to both baby Emma and snow it felt like hours before Pinocchio's face came into view.

Although baby Emma quieted down when Pinocchio picked her up, because she had sensed he meant her no harm. Snow felt her blood boil, at Gepetto and Pinocchio's betrayal. It should have been her comforting her daughter, it should have been her who had her beautiful baby girl in her arms to protect her from the world they didn't know. Snow anger increased as she saw Pinocchio say goodbye to her baby and leave. Emma a few months old by then had been able to understand that goodbye meant they wouldn't come back. Baby Emma's feelings as she watch him leave was terrifying for snow, her few month old little girl already knew the feeling of abandonment, and her and David were the first to do it. Snow felt her heartbreaking because her daughter at as a few month's old infant knew the word goodbye and what it meant before she knew what the meaning of love was.

Is a sad thing to learn about being abandoned before you really learnt about being loved.

She saw and felt how Emma was crying, scared and alone but no one who was supposed to be looking after her gave her the love and attention a baby needs. Snows hands itched to go and cradle the crying infant but her body wouldn't move she was frozen to the spot. Watching and feeling everything going on around her but not being able to change or stop it. She saw how Emma was treated as nothing more than a nuisance and a chore for the people who had her, but that was only for a few months, because a few months after she had been found a family took her. The image went black, and it left but left baby Emma visible as the memories changed, the blackness disappeared when the Swans collected Emma and gave her a home, a home where they taught her what love was.

Until Emma was about year old the images only showed her as Emma had seen herself. If someone held her near a shiny reflective surface Snow was able to see her baby's feature and until another image where a reflective surfaced showed baby Emma what she looked like the previous image had remained, but after she became mobile, Emma often walked to a shiny polished table so her own memory put what she had looked like in the image snow was seeing. It was like watching a movie. But as Emma got into the toddler stage and became more aware of her surrounding the more detailed the images became.

Emma's happiness, filled Snows heart, she was loved, and safe, that was what Snow had wanted for daughter. For just over two years of Emma's life Snow felt how much the Swans loved her. She felt conflicting emotions, joy because of the knowledge Emma was love and looked after, happiness at seeing Emma's firsts, or at least feeling them when it came to her first tooth. But she also felt sadness at not being there to share Emma's, her baby girl's firsts.

Things changed however and Snow began to understand why Emma had been upset over the new baby. The Swans had broken her three year old little girl's heart. Telling Emma that they were her parents and they were having a baby that would be there baby so she had to leave was one of the cruelest things Snow had ever witnessed. Although the Swans hadn't been cruel in the actions or their words, intentionally to a little girl they were beyond cruel.

As the screen went black leaving a crying, heartbroken three year old stood there, waiting for the next memory to begin, Snow thought about how she had only known her daughter for just over 2 years and she had just given birth to a baby. Talk about Deja-vu for Emma.

The guest room at Regina's was a popular place. Not only did the three men who was living with Regina temporarily almost never leave the room except to eat and sleep, and of course bathroom breaks but the dwarves, wolfy and her gran and countless other came by once a day. Regina knew she should be angry by all the intrusions, but she wasn't. She had found herself waiting until the late at night after the three men had retired to sneak into the guest room and check on the enchanted pair. The spell they were under meant they didn't need to eat or drink but the one thing everyone seemed to have forgotten was the sleeping women needed to be treated like coma patience for the most part so every night Regina took care of both women. She used magic to bathe and change them and also used magic to ensure their muscles and joint stayed flexible for when they awoke. She was glad she had magic, because it meant she could bathe and change them without invading their privacy, like being given a sponge bath would have. She knew Emma would appreciate it, and even Snow wouldn't want it done unless it was her husband doing it. But he had his hands full with the baby.

David took the baby in and laid him down besides his mother during day after his feeding. So that the baby would know his mother's touch and warmth when she woke up. Regina had also found a teenage henry napping almost every day at the side of his mother. When Hook wasn't with Emma he was glued to Henry. He only time Henry was allowed out of Hooks site was to go to the bathroom. Hook had even started camping in Henrys bedroom. It was his way of protecting Emma's heart.

Snow stood listening to a broken hearted three year old for what seemed like an eternity, she was still not able to move, from her watching place, she just wished she had Emma stood beside her to remind her that she had survived this. The next two years of memories where pretty much the same. Young Emma didn't let anyone close to her, as she was bounce from home to home, but that change when she was 5. Because at 5 it was the first time a foster family had hit her. Hit her so hard it had knocked a 5 year old Emma to the ground, and all because she wouldn't go and hug her foster father.

Snow want to move desperately, not only to pick up the little girl but to give the man that hit her a good right hook. The image went black again and five year old Emma didn't move from the floor. Snow stood with tears flowing freely from her eyes. But in was in the darkness that she realized the most painful thing she could think of.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be home with David and the baby." A small voice came from the injured 5 year old. But it wasn't a 5 years olds voice she heard, it was the voice of her 30 year old daughter.

Snow was trapped, and forced to stand still, while she watched and felt everything Emma was feeling, but Emma was trapped inside the body of her younger self, literally reliving everything that had ever happened to her. It was in that moment that Snow began to wonder what fate was worse for Emma. her death or having to relive her life.

* * *

A.N

Well there you have the first 5 years of Emma's life, and the first month of the spell to revive her.

So what did you all think?

* * *

On another note I would like to apologize to the readers that I have upset with my story. I didn't set out to have David/charming as a bad guy. But I just thought that if I were Emma after finding out that they only recast the curse in order to save their unborn child, and not recast it to be with their first born, Emma might be upset and have some conflicting emotions. Where I began my story it was taken from just after they got their memories back. I also believe that David although loves Emma would be extremely hurt and angry to find out his 28 year old daughter hated his newborn son. That anger being made worse because before I started my story, I went from the show which meant that Emma seemed happy about them having a baby and even being involved. In my defense, the Storybrooke versions had similar personalities to the real enchanted forest versions, and David Nolan was a douche, in the way he treated Mary Margret, so I couldn't exactly have him jumping for joy that Emma seemed to hate his son. I don't hate the character though, and I am sorry to those I have upset.


	7. Chapter 6

Saving one…. Destroying the other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy.

* * *

From the age of 5 to 10 everything was pretty much the same thing. Emma being shunted from pillar to post. The young girl never staying one place long enough to form attachments not that should would let herself get that close to anyone anymore. She spent most of those years in group homes. Because the family that had taken her, where one of 2 types. No longer did Emma get a family that loved her like the Swans had until they sent her back, but she was either placed with family's that ignored her altogether or the worse of the two the family that where abusive in one way or another. As hard as it was to watch little Emma being emotionally or physically abused by some of the family snow still wasn't affected by it as much as she was when it came to the groups homes.

In the groups homes Emma seemed to muddle through, because there was no pretense about them. She was there because no one wanted her. Snow watched as Emma existed, she wouldn't say little Emma was living her life, because she didn't have a life, she was just there going through the motions. Snow watched images which she knew adult Emma would call moments of weakness, especially since little Emma had begun to see these moment in that way.

When Emma had a particular hard day, or when she was returned from yet another home, she felt how hurt and abandoned her little girl felt. She saw how that same little girl would go to sleep curled around the blanket granny had knitted back in the enchanted forest. But then every morning she could feel Emma's anger at herself. Anger that she had been so weak, she had taken comfort in the only thing her biological parents had given her. It was a process, that happened regular, when Emma felt her lowest and was alone she turned to the blanket for comfort but then with every new day she hated herself for it.

Snow remembered what adult Emma had told her back in Neverland. How alone and scared she had felt. How she was nothing more than a lost little girl. Emma telling her that hurt, but seeing it in color feeling what Emma felt was so much worse, and went way beyond hurt. Emma was an orphan twice over, her and David had been the first, even though it was to save her life, and the Swans were the second. In Snows mind what the Swans had done was far worse then what she had had to do. They had had Emma for almost three years. Three years of watching her grow, of loving her and they gave her back.

At 11 Emma got a new social worker. This woman seemed to genuinely take an interest in Emma. But Emma refused to let the woman in, and snow couldn't blame Emma for that, everyone she had let in ended up hurting her. The woman had to have been in her late thirties. Yet she was still a lot younger than Emma's previous worker. And as hard as young Emma fought to push her away the other woman push back just as hard to be a friend to Emma. the more Snow watched the more she understood why Emma had a hard time letting anyone in. at 12 she saw Emma finally open her heart, but it wasn't to an adult it was to a 3 year old little boy name Alex. This 12 year old girl took on the role of mummy for Alex. Reading him stories, tucking him into to bed, generally she was loving him like he should be loved, like she should have been loved. At 13 as luck would have it a family took both Emma and Alex. Snow was glad that the pair hadn't been separated. Because not once in the year that Emma had let Alex in had she cried for the loss of her family, or felt the need to use her baby blanket as a shield. Alex had given Emma something to live for and not just exist in the world.

For the first 3 months the family that had taken the pair seemed fantastic. They took care of them both they tried to show both of them love, Emma rejected it but she pushed Alex to accept it. At about 13 and a half the fantastic family became the family from hell. The man had started to drink heavily, and when he drank the physical abuse started on Emma, although Alex was never touched. Emma met with her social worker every couple of weeks, but she never said anything. Because snow felt Emma's emotions she knew that the reason she never said anything was so she could stay and protect Alex.

The almost 14 thing escalated, snow witnessed Emma's losing her virginity, to that man, but still she never said anything. It had gone on for a year, before Emma spoke out, and then the only reason she had said anything was, she had come home from school one day to find Alex curled up in her bed with a black eye. When her social worker came to get Emma and Alex after the phone call, the man was livid. He had somehow managed to take Emma, Alex and the social work, Louise, hostage. Louise hadn't brought the police in case the man became enraged and hurt the children. Louise had been right about him being angry, the man had a gun which he used to threaten her as he tied her up in Emma bedroom, little the now 6 year old Alex was in the corner of the room screaming, but 15 year old Emma closed her eyes is resignation, for what was about to happen. Louise begged the man to take her and not Emma, and snow could feel Emma's shock at someone being willing to trade places with her in order to protect her.

Snow could feel Emma's physical pain but she also felt Emma's determination at not reacting for the sake of Alex, and Louise. But when the man's hand went to Emma's throat and squeezed a little too hard she could help the whimper that escaped. It was that whimper which caught the attention of Alex. He looked from Louise to the man who lay on Emma holding her throat, to the gun which now rest besides the bed on the table.

The images moved so fast then that snow had a hard time keeping up. Alex had picked the gun up and told the man to leave Emma alone. The man advanced on Alex and as much pain as Emma was in she managed to get up and hit the man over the head with the bedside lap. She took the gun from Alex and placed a kiss to his forehead as she thanked him and made her way over to Louise to untie her. Alex hadn't moved, when Emma was untying Louise and neither she nor the social worker saw the man get up and go after Alex.

When Alex screamed Emma ran to him. Leaving the forgotten gun beside the almost untied social worker. Louise managed to wriggle her wrists out from the loosened bindings and bang.

Emma didn't hear the gun shot as see Louise getting up. Her eyes were focused on Alex, a six year old boy laying bleeding from having his head rammed into the wall. Emma held Alex in her lap as the social worker rang for an ambulance and the police. Alex started coughing up blood, and as hard as Louise tried she could get Emma to let her get him.

"Em.. I scared." Alex coughed out.

"Shhhh." Was all Emma said.

Louise knew, and even Emma knew what was coming.

"Alex close your eyes ok, and I will sing you a song." Emma told him

Snow had no time to think about how angelic Emma's voice sound even through her tears. Because within seconds of Emma being the song Alex's breathes ceased. This little boy how had found his way into Emma's heart died in her arms.

When the ambulance arrives they saw how Emma held the boys dead body and refused to give him to anyone, even when her own body being to shut down from shock, she wouldn't let him go. In the end in order to save her from going into anaphylactic shock, they sedated her.

Snow was relieved when the image went black because she could watch or feel anything anymore. Her own body was like a live wire, surging when her own emotions for the pain, and loss Emma had just been through but also everything Emma was feeling. The anger, the pain, the sorrow, the loss and the guilt.

Snow had mere moments to control herself before the images came back to life. Emma being in the hospital, refusing to talk to anyone. Emma being told that she had been 4 weeks pregnant but had miscarried. Snows emotions raged within her, but Emma's emotions weren't there. Emma had become numb, numb to all emotions except one. That emotion was guilt.

When the image went black once more, snow called out to her daughter. To the adult Emma trapped inside the teenage Emma's body. But Emma couldn't reply, physically she could but emotionally, she didn't have the strength. Reliving her past, was too much.

Emma had survived her life once, but in this very moment snow wasn't sure Emma could survive it again.

* * *

A.N

I know, I know. I am really mean when it comes to Emma's past. But everyone say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I did 2 months/ 10 year's worth in this chapter without going back to current time. I will probably do 5 years/1 month next chapter and the chapter after that will probably have both Emma and snow along with outside of coma land. Please review let me know if I am on point or way of base with this.


	8. Chapter 7

Saving one…. Destroying the other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy.

* * *

For the next two years Snow saw teenage Emma grow weary of everyone, she didn't let anyone in at all. She had been in to see a psychiatrist because of the death of Alex, and although Louise had tried to keep Emma close, not only because she had been the one to place them in the home which had been a horrendous place, but also because she had been there right besides Emma. They had shared a traumatic experience, and since snow could see the changes Louise had made within herself it was obvious that the older woman had wanted to push through her own feelings and be there for Emma. Emma however didn't want that. Emma didn't get fostered out again, after that because she had become withdrawn and unruly. She ran away constantly, not only physically but emotionally too. When the psychiatrist asked about Alex, Emma ignored her, and would stare into space. Emma herself didn't really talk to the psychiatrist much anyway, but she was there, in that room until Alex was mentioned. It was if she thought she could protect him in death by keeping him locked inside her mind and her heart.

She had spoken of the abuse but the way she had done it was as if it was just one of those things. Emma no longer clung to her blanket, in fact she didn't even look at it anymore. At almost seventeen Emma ran, and this time she didn't get caught or go back to the home. She had taken what was needed, but instead of taking her blanket she had taken a small bear which snow had seen young Alex cling to when he was scared, or when he just wanted comfort, to him that bear was the same as what Emma's blanket had been.

Snow had seen the teenage Emma fall in love with Neil, seen how he had been the only one she had let in to her heart since she had left the swans. Before it happened Snow knew that when Neil left it would completely destroy Emma. Would destroy her heart once more. She wasn't wrong, when Neil didn't show and the police arrested Emma. Snow felt Emma's heart break, but after a few days of being locked up snow couldn't feel anything from Emma. Emma had made herself into something that could be mistaken for a robot. A machine that did what it was told, when it was told but had no feelings at all, emotionless maybe even soulless.

The first emotional response Snow had felt from Emma had been about a month after she had been arrested. The emotion lasted a few hours before Emma had managed once again to flip the switch and shut it off. That one emotion was fear. Fear that the test she had held in her hands had come back positive. Fear that the child she carried would pay because of her. Fear that because she had been so unlovable so damaged that her unborn child would end up suffering because she had been normal.

Snows emotions paralyzed her when Emma had allowed herself to feel something, even if it was for a brief time. She was wracked with emotions because her daughter. Her first born child had believed that everything she had been through had ultimately been her fault. Snow wished she could shake Emma, so hard to make her realize that she was a victim, that she wasn't to blame for any of it.

Snow had seen Louise, Emma's old social worker try to visit Emma in jail. But Emma would refuse to see the woman refuse to allow herself that someone cared enough to even come.

When Emma went into labor things changed, henry's birth had broken the first wall Emma had erected around her heart. Snow felt how much Emma had wanted to son, how much she had wanted to do as the doctors had asked and hold him. But she wouldn't because Emma's heart already loved the crying infant, her heart wanted him. Emma knew that if she held him or even looked at him for too long she wouldn't be able to save him from herself, because she would have kept him. The only way her son would have a chance at a good life would be if he was as far away from her as possible. She was broken, and she didn't want to her son to suffer because of his mother. So she turned away from where the doctor had her son bundle up. She managed to keep her composure until the baby had been taken away, before she let the tears fall. The emotions she had kept locked away for months broke through Emma's carefully placed walls. Emma had been so overwhelmed she wasn't even aware that she had been moved from the delivery room to private room. She wasn't placed on a ward because she was still under prison guard.

Emma had a visitor who this time she couldn't refuse to see. Not because she didn't want to but because she was emotionally able to.

"Emma" the voice had asked

But Emma didn't respond straight away, she was brushing away her tears.

"Emma, it is ok to cry. It is ok to feel something." The voice said trying to get Emma to respond.

"Louise, please stop." Emma who was laying on her side facing away from Louise said, while she still trying to wipe away her tears, but at Louise's words more fell and kept falling.

Louise moved to sit on the edge of the bed besides Emma, and she gently place something across Emma's side.

"Emma, you can go back to needing nothing and no-one tomorrow, but today let yourself be comforted." Louise said as she stood and walked out of the room.

The newborn Henry had saved his mother without neither he nor Emma knowing it. He had let Emma feel something even if it was heartache, pain and hurt, she still felt something, and most importantly he had given her a reason to want comfort.

It was a comfort she had taken, although Louise had left and wasn't there to comfort Emma, she had left behind the one thing that Emma had always used when she had needed to. Louise had brought Emma her blanket. A blanket Emma had left behind because she had been hurting, a blanket Emma now laid clutching to her chest as she cried for her son.

Louise returned the next day, to check on Emma.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked when she saw Emma awake.

Snow wanted to scream at her, because of the stupid question she had asked. Emma had just lost her son because she believed she wasn't good enough, and this stupid woman asks her how she was. Urrgghhh.

"I honestly don't know. I want to so sorry for how I treated you recently. But I also wanted to ask you a favor." Emma spoke

"No need to apologize Emma, and I will do what I can to help." Louise said and the truth of her words could be seen and felt by not only Emma, but snow could too.

"I need you to make sure he doesn't have my life. I know you weren't my social worker in the beginning but you had my file. You know what happened. I need you to make sure he is adopted, and loved. But also if they decide to send him back I need you to find a way to contact me. I won't have him growing up like me. I didn't do this Louise because I didn't want him. I did it because he deserves better. Better than me. But if someone pretends to love him and send him back I need to know. I need to help. I need to….. I just…. Well you know." Emma said

"Emma I will do what I can. But I no longer work there." Louise said

Snow saw the defeated look in Emma's eyes, and felt Emma's fear that her son would not be able to change his path, from that of his mothers.

"But I have a lot of friends and contacts in the organization still. So I will ask them to keep me informed." Louise spoke and saw a small smile of relief grace Emma's features.

When Louise left she gave Emma her number and address, with instructions that when Emma finished her time, she was to come stay with her. But by the time Emma was twenty the address and number was placed alongside Emma's baby blanket. She had used it once too check in with Louise and make sure the baby hadn't been sent back. Since Louise had told her while she had still been in jail that he had been adopted.

Henrys birth had cause Emma to feel, but after she left the hospital she closed herself off once again.

Snow had wished she could have been the one to comfort Emma through her ordeal and not the blanket she had been wrapped in at birth, but the laws of this comatosed magical dream didn't allow it. What Snow didn't know was that her body, the one that lay sleeping next to Emma had been able to move, and in fact did move to offer the real Emma comfort. She had done it when Alex had died and again when Emma had given birth. Both times her husband had moved her away from Emma's body, but not because he hadn't wanted them together but because Whale had told him to so he could check on Emma's pregnancy. He knew that if Snows body was comforting Emma, that maybe not only Emma needed it but Snow did to, so who was he to interfere.

* * *

A.N

Sorry for the wait, this chapter gave me some trouble. I knew what I wanted to say but how to get there was problem. I am not at work tomorrow so unless the next chapter decides to give me trouble I should hopefully have it written and posted sometime tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8

Saving one…. Destroying the other

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time. Wish I did because if I did season 2 would be starting Sunday.

SUMMARY: Takes place just after Regina brakes the curse by kissing Henry. Emma and her parent's relationship, could be in jeopardy.

* * *

Regina was doing her nightly nurse maid duties, when she began to chuckle. She had finished sorting out snow and had moved on to Emma, she couldn't help herself in the funny images playing through her mind about what Emma's reaction would be when she woke up finding herself 8 months pregnant. With the help of a sonogram that Regina had brought to the house, Whale had confirmed that the pregnancy was progressing normally and that there was no signs of wings.

Regina was that focused on the many different scenarios, of Emma's reactions that she hadn't noticed the slight movement from the other side of the bed.

"Regina." A small husky voice sounded.

Although it was not her as perky as usual, the sound of Snows voice pulled her attention to the now not the possible outcomes.

"Snow, why are you awake?" was the first thing Regina had said.

"I don't know. When Emma passed the storybrooke sign in her memories everything went black." Regina coming to her senses at the fact that snow was awake left the room.

Regina walked into the guest room and shook awake David.

"Snows awake. Go. I am getting the imp." Was all she managed to get out before a purple mist surrounded her and she was gone.

In his sleepy, hazy mind David was still trying to process what Regina had said. It took him a few second before his mind screamed, she said Snows awake.

David got up instantly and with a quick glance to make sure the baby was still asleep, he ran to his wife.

He didn't say anything when he got to the room, he just wrapped snow in his arms. No words had been spoke, but to them a conversation worth the five and a half months she had been asleep was conveyed.

That was how Regina and rumple found them.

Snow had told the 3 of them, what had happened, the way Emma was living inside of her younger versions body, and also how she had woken up just after Emma passed the storybrooke sign.

Rumple wasn't worried, he believes that the reason she didn't get to see any more than that was because the town itself was built with magic, and also because the most of the memories Emma would have of storybrooke would involve snow herself, so it pushed snow out physically in order for only one snow white to be there.

When rumple left, snow looked towards the bed where Emma was still sleeping, and the sight of her daughter alone in the bed, was more than Snows brave façade could handle, and the tears began to fall.

David ushered his towards the door.

"No charming, I.. We can't leave her." Snow said. She had wanted to tell him everything she had seen but she knew Emma wouldn't want her telling anyone, in fact Emma wouldn't have wanted her to know. So she wouldn't tell David in front of Regina, but she had to tell him. She had to tell him what their daughter had been through what their decision, her decision had cause Emma to go through.

"I will stay with her snow, you go with David and see your son." Regina had spoken, knowing that whatever snow had seen she needed comforting, she needed her true love.

Snow allowed herself to be ushered out of the room then. When she and David got into he guest room snow glanced into the bassinette, and looked at her son. Her eyes never left the sleeping child as she began to tell David everything Emma had been through. The sleeping boy helping her say what had to be said.

When snow had finished David sat there in stunned silence. His daughter had gone through all of that and he hadn't been there to protect her. The anger her felt towards her because of her ill feelings towards the baby, dissipated. Although he was still upset that Emma hated the baby, his anger was redirected. Its direction was on all the people that had hurt his daughter, and himself for not being there to help.

The next two weeks didn't pass by quickly enough for snow. She needed Emma awake, she needed to comfort her daughter. 5 and a half months of watching Emma being hurt, in every way imaginable and not being able to do the things a mother should, love, support and comfort her child.

She left Emma's side only when she slept or nursed her son. Neil, was the name charming had finally decided on, to honor his grandson's father.

When Emma finally awoke from her memories and opened her eyes the first thing she saw was hook. Hook had offered to sit with Emma while everyone else got some rest.

"hook." Emma's voice called hesitantly

"Hello luv."

"What hap…." Emma began as she tried to sit up. Finding it impossible she looked down to see her stomach. "What the hell." Emma looked from her stomach to hook and with a raised eyebrow waited for him to explain.

When hook had explained that somehow her heart had been replaced and that in order for it to work she was asleep for six months, and because snow was there with her. Everyone was staying here at Regina's.

Emma tried to process this. She had been so sure that she was dead, and reliving her life was her own personal hell.

Hook saw Emma process what he had said then suddenly her face drained of color.

Emma realized that the snow she had seen, from her own person hell, had been real. The real snow had been there, watching her past. Snow had seen everything.

"Hook you need to help me up, I need to get out of here."

"You should stay and rest luv, it's late and the boy is asleep."

"I will tell Henry any the way out, hook please."

Hook not being able to resist Emma's charms or her pleading look. Reluctantly agreed.

Snow could explain what had interrupted her sleep. But since she was awake she decided to check on Emma. David, who was so in tune with his wife woke when she did and after checking on Neil accompanied her to Emma's room.

"Hey kid. I am gonna stay at grannies. After breakfast come see me ok." Emma said to henry as she had roused him enough to understand her.

When henry nodded sleepily and reclosed his eyes Emma, crept out of the room with hook close by incase she needed him.

As Emma left henrys room, she locked eyes with snow and David who were just coming out of their room.

Emma looked to the floor, in embarrassment, as she made a move to walk past the pair and go down stairs.

"Emma" Snow spoke as her hand reached out towards Emma, to stop her from leaving.

Emma stop as soon as she saw snows hand and stepped back, bagging into hook as she did.

"Emma please honey we need to talk." Snows voice was soft and tender.

"no." Emma's voice was sharp. She was battling all the bottled up emotions she had from her past, on top of the pregnancy hormones, she didn't have the patience to deal with David and snow, especially snow who had seen everything.

"We don't have to talk right now, in fact you should be resting, but Emma we do have to talk about it. I want to help, you just have to let me in."

Emma shook her head but didn't reply she was still trying to control her hormonal imbalance.

"Emma please. I am your mother and you are my daughter I lo…." Snow was cut off.

Emma had tried but failed to keep her emotions in check.

"Daughter. Daughter. You don't have a daughter. I am not your daughter all I am to you is a savior. You recast this curse, not for your so called daughter, but because you needed the savior. Well you succeeded, the savior came and saved the day. So as far as I am concerned my job is done. I did what you required. Now I get go home." Emma all but screamed. Not realizing that everyone in the house was now awake. Regina stood in her doorway, Henry stood behind her in his. And even the baby was crying.

Snow and David stood there frozen, Rumple had been wrong, not once had Emma mentioned baby Neil. It was him she hated it was them, her parents.

Before anyone could say anything Emma doubled over in pain, as her waters broke. Henry ran from his room and he and hook both grabbed Emma, to support her.

"Snow, David one of you go get Neil. I will start the car. Hook bring her down. We need to get her to the hospital."

David went for Neil as snow was about to take over from henry and help hook with Emma.

But as she made her move she heard Emma say through gritted teeth to hook.

"I don't want them near me."


End file.
